Guardians' Girls
by Kurai-Tenshi-015
Summary: There aren't many adults who believe in the Guardians. It only makes sense that the two girls who are in love with them find each other. JackxOC and BunnyxOC. Sequel to both "Chill" and "Chocolate Connoisseur."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Jack and Bunnymund fans, assemble! This is technically the sequel to both "Chill" _and _"Chocolate Connoisseur." I decided to do this after writing "Departing Words" when Rachel lost her best friend and "Show Me Your Teeth" when Sarah met Tooth. I felt that both girls needed someone to confide in. Enjoy!

A couple of things first: I tried so hard to get the timelines to match up correctly and still met with some issues. So for clarity, in this story Sarah is 21 and Rachel is 27. I know it's a bit of an age gap, but I wanted them to kind of match Jack and Bunny's ages. Besides, Rachel has a young soul so it's not hard for her to get along with younger people.

**Warning: **There is not going to be any smut in this story at all. I know I'm usually warning the opposite, but I don't want anyone searching for it and becoming disappointed, if that makes any sense. This chapter only contains naughty humor and sleepover shenanigans.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from Rise of the Guardians.

Guardians' Girls

Sarah's eyes scan over the menu of the small café greedily. She was craving some serious caffeine. It was great to be out and about before college started back up, and discovering that her favorite coffee shack was open was the best surprise she could imagine. It was owned by a sweet older couple who rarely got out anymore, so they could only open it when their grandchildren were available to work. It was packed with people seeing as it was such a beautiful day outside. Most of them were sitting on the outside patio, shaded by the umbrellas.

When it is Sarah's turn she orders a regular iced coffee and one of their homemade specialty bagels. She pays for her items and takes them from the cashier greedily before scanning the crowded restaurant for a place to sit. She sees that most of the tables are taken by groups, and bites her lip, considering just taking her breakfast to go. Then she sees an empty chair at a small two-person table by the glass front of the café. There is someone else sitting there, but she shrugs and walks over with a hesitant smile.

"Um, hi. Do you mind if I sit here?" She asks, and the woman's dark brown eyes rise to meet hers. Sarah feels a moment of déjà vu as she nods and waves toward the empty chair. "Thanks." She sits down and tries to focus on her breakfast, but after a bite of her bagel and a sip of her coffee, she glances down at the other woman's powdered donut and instantly remembers why she looks so familiar. "Excuse me." She looks up again from her novel with a questioning but polite expression. "I'm sorry to bother you but… you seem very familiar." Sarah takes in the woman's long blonde hair that falls in perfect ringlets and her big doe eyes. "Did you take a figure drawing class like two years ago? At the art museum?" Her dark brown eyes widen and she sits back in her chair, studying her.

"Yeah… I…"

Rachel stares at the girl who had asked to sit with her. Now that she had mentioned it, she remembered doing the same thing for a short brunette in that art class. She had come into the room looking so flustered, and most of the tables had been taken up by people who knew each other. Rachel had been the only one by herself, and the brunette had asked if she could sit with her. Of course she had said yes, and they spent the next three classes next to each other, but hadn't really talked.

"I'm sorry. I'm Sarah." She reaches out a hand and Rachel smiles before shaking it.

"No, no. I remember. I'm Rachel. I'd almost forgotten about that." Sarah returns her smile and they laugh.

"You always had a powdered donut at every class." She points to it and Rachel grins.

"Yeah. I have a bit of a sweet tooth." The brunette laughs and nods, her sable eyes sparkling. "How have you been since then, if it's not weird for me to ask?"

"No, not at all. It's been great. I'm still drawing. Charcoal, mostly." Sarah answers.

"Me too, but pastels. I wanted to experiment with colors a bit." The girls continue to talk about the class and how much they loved art while they ate their breakfast. It wasn't at all awkward seeing as they weren't complete strangers, but there was something more that seemed to draw them to each other. They were complete opposites. Rachel was so girly in her ruffled sundress and Sarah's entire being screamed casual in her tank top and skinny jeans. Where Rachel was tall and curvy with long curly blonde hair, Sarah was on the petite side with her straight brown hair just past her shoulders. "It's so weird that we met up again."

"I know, right? It's almost like…" Sarah trails off and she glances at the window just in time to see Jack on the sidewalk, making a face at her from Rachel's peripheral vision. He presses his nose against the glass and crosses his eyes, making her laugh before she stops abruptly. She looks back up at Rachel, whose brow furrows in confusion at her sudden mood change. Sarah sits up and uses her arm that's at her side to wave at Jack to go away. "The chances have got to be like a thousand to one…" Jack chooses that moment to blow a raspberry on the glass and she sends what she hopes is a subtle glare his way. _Seriously, stop it! _He laughs and winks at her.

x~x

Rachel's eyes narrow as she watches Sarah look almost horrified at whatever is next to her. Instinctually she turns and jumps at the sight of a boy Sarah's age making goo goo eyes at her. She immediately thinks that it is someone that Sarah knows playing a prank, and then that thought makes her pause. Her eyes take in his white hair and his sweatshirt and pants that seem to have iced over, and finally the brown branch that was hung over his arm. There was only one person that she knew of who dressed like that. She turns more in her chair, her jaw dropping.

"Jack?" It falls from her mouth before she can stop it, and his eyes immediately meet hers in shock. Sarah's expression is the same and she gasps at the fact that Rachel had not only seen him, but somehow knows who he is. Jack slips through the glass and he stares at Rachel.

"You can see me?"

"You can see him?" Sarah echoes him and Rachel suddenly feels completely lost. She was under the impression that she was the only adult who believed in the Guardians. Obviously that wasn't the case.

"_You _can see him?" All three of them sit in silence for a moment before Sarah begins to stumble over her words.

"H-how do you know who he is?"

"I…"

"Wait a minute. You're Bunny's girl, aren't you?" Jack asks with a triumphant smirk, pointing at Rachel. She blushes and Sarah tilts her head to the side curiously.

"Bunny? You mean Aster?" Rachel nods mutely and Sarah manages to smile in her shock. "Wow. You're kidding?" Rachel just looks back and forth between Sarah and Jack, her mind reeling. _What the hell?_

"Wait. How do _you _two know each other?" Jack asks.

"We had a drawing class together a couple of years ago. We sat next to each other. Didn't keep in contact, though."

"Wow. Small world, huh? The only two girls who believe in and are currently dating a Guardian, and you manage to find each other twice." Jack shakes his head with a laugh.

"Make that more like a billion in one chance." Rachel mumbles, referring to Sarah's earlier words. The younger girl laughs and runs a hand through her hair.

"I can't believe this."

"It's crazy."

"Yeah." The girls stare at each other in a new light. Two adult believers who had not only met once, but managed to find each other again. It seemed that fate was really trying to tell them something. "How long have you been believing?"

"All my life, really. I just never stopped. What about you?"

"Only since I've met Jack. I was a late bloomer." They laugh at the joke and Jack smiles down at Sarah, who gives him a subtle hint. He just sighs dramatically and shakes his head.

"Alright, alright. Three's a crowd. I get it. I'll see you later?"

"I don't think so. Do you have plans?" Rachel asks, and Sarah grins in excitement.

"No."

"Good. We're have a girls' day. We _have _to talk."

"Agreed. See you tomorrow afternoon, Jack." Sarah tells him, already planning to be up so late that she would need a nap the next day. He pouts and kisses her on the cheek before disappearing. "This is amazing. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well first of all, have you met the others yet?" Rachel was dying to know.

She suddenly wanted to share so much with the other girl. Never had she imagined that she would meet someone else who knew of the Guardians. Since her blow out with Cassie she was also skeptical if she would ever be able to tell anyone about Bunny. Now she saw that there was hope for that. Sarah seemed so nice when they took the class together, but they simply hadn't exchanged contact information. Now they both felt that they had no choice but to bond with each other. It had been decided for them by a force that neither cared to identify. They had found each other. That was all that was important.

"I've only met Tooth. And it was a complete accident. One of the kids I babysit lost their tooth and Jack was over. She heard us… talking." At her blush Rachel laughs and smiles knowingly.

"I haven't met any of them yet. Bunny says he doesn't want to _share _me." She says sarcastically. "I've been trying to wear him down."

"I get that. She's really nice, though. I'm sure the rest are, too." They continue to chat until the restaurant begins to clean up for lunch, and when the girls stand up from the table to allow the busboy through, they jokingly lock their arms and waltz out of the store feeling lighter than air. "So what are we doing for the rest of the day?"

x~x

"What do you mean you saw Rachel?" Bunny can't help but yell. Jack had used a snow globe to sneak into the Warren to inform him of the newest Guardian scandal. He had been shocked to see the Winter Spirit in his home, but even more so to hear the scene he had just left.

"That's right. She was eating breakfast with Sarah. They met a couple of years ago but didn't keep in touch. It was all a big roll of the dice. Funny, huh?" Bunny just stares at him, trying to decide whether or not to believe him.

"You're lying."

"Am not." Jack says, feeling his grin almost split his face. The fact that he was telling the complete truth and Bunny didn't believe him was just too good. "Tall, blonde hair, with dark doe eyes?" Bunny's own eyes narrow at the description and he feels a moment of dread. "Who knew you were into the blonde bombshell type?" He laughs when Bunny throws one of his boomerangs at him with surprising anger. Jack dodges and flies around before sitting on one of the branches of a nearby tree.

"How did you find out about her? Did you tell the others?" Bunny demands after he catches the flying weapon.

"I saw you two at her apartment a while ago. And uh… yeah, I did." Jack says with a small laugh. He knew that he should feel bad, but he had been putting up with Bunny's bad attitude for so long and he finally had the chance for revenge. Besides, the rabbit obviously wasn't that angry. He was mostly embarrassed. Jack watches his ears twitch in annoyance and the way his eyes won't make eye contact with him.

"Seriously, mate? You keep me from telling them about you and Sarah but then you blabber on about me? You're a huge pain in my ass, you know that?" Bunny growls. He now knew how North had found out about them, and why the older man had given Rachel the snow globe for Christmas. He should have known that Jack had something to do with them being outed.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Cottontail. No one is judging you for it. If anything they were harder on me."

"And they should be." Bunny says, feeling a headache coming on. "Where are they now?"

"I dunno. They said something about a girls' day."

"When are they coming home?"

"I wouldn't count on seeing Rachel tonight. It seemed like a girls' day turning into a girls' night situation to me." Jack says with a smile, remembering the excitement on their faces. Bunny crosses his arms over his chest, a bit upset that he wouldn't be able to talk to her for at least another day. Still, he was happy that she had found someone she could be open with. Ever since the huge blow out with Cassie, he knew that she had been feeling quite alone, even though she didn't say it. Meeting Sarah could very well have been fate interfering, but whatever the cause, he was happy for it.

"What do you think they're doing?"

x~x

Rachel and Sarah grin as they walk out of the nearby grocery store with multiple paper bags in their arms. They had decided that they would spend the day at Sarah's house seeing as she had the larger bed. Neither wanted to end up on the floor so that had been the general consensus. The fact that they would be spending the day and night in required sustenance, and therefore the shopping trip had begun.

"I still can't believe Bunny didn't tell me about you." Rachel says with annoyance as they put the groceries into her car.

"Right? I just found out about you a few weeks ago! And I didn't even get your name."

"Boys are so useless sometimes."

"Totally." They get into the car and Sarah begins giving Rachel instructions to get to her house. The entire way the older girl just contemplates how she could never have seen Sarah since their class. They had lived so close and had never seen each other, let alone talked. It was also strange to think that if she had never left her hometown, then she most likely would have never met the girl who now seemed so much like a soul sister.

When they arrived at Sarah's house they instantly unloaded all of their spoils. Sarah began putting the wine into the refrigerator to chill and blending up ingredients for margaritas, and Rachel opened the box of brownie mix to begin cooking. They couldn't help but smile at each other and chatter the whole time they got ready for their impromptu sleepover.

When they were primed from tasting the alcoholic delicacies and the junk food was ready, they moved to Sarah's bedroom and instantly turned into teenagers again, giggling and gossiping with bubble gum pop music playing softly in the background.

"Oh my God these are so good." Sarah mumbles around a mouthful of brownies, making Rachel laugh.

"Thanks. I'm not that good of a cook, but sweets are something that was a necessary skill to learn." She smothers one of the precut brownies with cream cheese frosting and takes a big bite, moaning as her taste buds explode.

"I'm better with entrees. I always burn cakes." Sarah sighs.

"Together we could rule the world!" Rachel squeals, pumping her fist in the air. Sarah joins in and they both giggle so much that they nearly fall over. The booze had begun to kick in.

"So exactly how long have you been believing, again?"

"My whole life. Well, not really I guess. There was a bad year where I stopped." Rachel says, and Sarah pauses in her braiding to give a questioning look to the back of her head. They had gone over almost every topic together except for the one that meant the most.

"What happened?" The brunette asks, continuing to move her fingers through the other girl's hair to create two Dutch braids.

"My parents died when I was really little." Sarah murmurs in sympathy and Rachel smiles slightly. "It's okay. I don't remember it. But they died Easter morning when they were hiding eggs in the front yard. I just assumed after that that Bunny wasn't real. The next year though, I saw his ears when he left my room. I knew then that he was real. And the rest is history."

"Wow. You're so lucky. I didn't start believing again until I met Jack. It made me feel really guilty for a while." Sarah frowns. Rachel turns to look over her shoulder at her.

"How so?"

"Well… I didn't realize that if enough people stop believing in them, that they disappear." Rachel nods solemnly. Bunny had told her about that. "So I felt partially responsible, as if I was a bad person because I just didn't treat them as if they were real." She finishes tying off Rachel's long braids with elastic bands and smiles. "All done." Rachel turns around completely and admires her new hairstyle for a moment before looking at Sarah head on.

"It's okay, you know. We all lose sight of things every now and then. I did, too, remember?"

"Yeah, but it was tragedy that made you forget. I just grew up. And to think, that I stopped believing because of the lies of other children's' parents telling me that they were only fairy tales." Sarah says bitterly. "I just thought, _well, it's a good thing I'm not like those other silly gullible children anymore._ I didn't realize…"

"People are stupid sometimes." Rachel interjects, making Sarah laugh.

"No kidding. It's nice to meet someone who also believes. You have no idea…"

"Oh, I do. I recently lost my best friend because she thought I was crazy." Rachel says, frowning. "She had badgered me about my new boyfriend and so I just finally told her. Things were said, and… well, you know… we broke up."

"I'm sorry." Sarah says, reaching for her hand. "I know what it feels like not to have many friends, either. I think that's why I was so happy to meet you."

"You are tons of fun, Sarah. It's hard to believe that you don't have friends."

"Well, I'm in my third year of college. I kind of lost contact with my high school buddies and have been so focused on school-"

"And Jack?" Rachel smirks.

"And Jack." Sarah admits with a blush. "I just haven't really gotten out there to meet people." Rachel nods in understanding. "Speaking of meeting new people, you've met Jack. What is Bunny like? Jack tells me he's a sourpuss." Rachel laughs and pulls her phone out of her purse to scroll through her pictures.

"He can be a little grumpy sometimes, but he's really as soft as a marshmallow." _Well, sometimes, _she thinks naughtily to herself. "After all, he helped me when I was at my lowest."

"How did you meet anyway?"

"He hid in my closet one Easter morning." Sarah starts to crack up laughing and Rachel can't help but join in. "Really! He was watching me open my basket and I caught him." Sarah shakes her head and then leans forward when Rachel sticks out her phone to show her a picture of him.

"_That's _him?"

"Yep."

"But he looks so much… like… I don't know… a guy!"

"I know. He says he's a pooka, some kind of magical rabbit species or something." Rachel smiles at the picture and feels her heart race pick up at the smirk on his face.

"Jack made him seem so mean. No offense…"

"It's okay. To be fair, Bunny didn't speak so highly of Jack either." Rachel says with a sheepish smile, and they both laugh.

"He's great, if not a little too mischievous at times. I'm sure Bunny has been at the receiving end of his pranks more than once."

"He's cute, though." Rachel says, and Sarah giggles in thanks.

"He is." She sighs and seems to be lost to the world for a moment before she grins. "I'll bet he's with Bunny right now, teasing him about having met you."

"You think so?"

"Oh, he wouldn't miss out on the chance to infuriate him. Trust me."

"Oh no."

x~x

"Just rack off, why don't ya?"

"Aw, come on. I said I was sorry." Jack says as he floats around Bunny's head, following the irate rabbit around the Warren.

"And I don't accept. Now go away."

"I'm just trying to make conversation. You know the girls are getting along. We should try to get along, too."

"Maybe we could if you'd stop annoying the hell out of me and get lost!" Jack tuts at Bunny, only managing to annoy him more. "Jack, did you ever consider that I didn't tell anyone about us because I wanted to _wait?"_

"Wait? For what?" Bunny tries to come up with a reason on the top of his head to support his semi-lie, but when it takes too long Jack just laughs. "You weren't waiting for anything! You two were just too caught up in fuc-"

"Hey!" Bunny interrupts with a lethal glare. "Don't you ever think of her that way. _Ever!"_ Jack is caught off guard by his anger and pauses before landing on the ground in front of Bunny's still moving body and puts his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to insult her." Bunny lets out a frustrated sigh and crosses his arms over his chest, and Jack studies him for a moment. "Wow, you really love her, huh?"

"What's it to you?" The surly response is all that Jack needs to hear, and he instantly feels guilty.

"I'm sorry, Bunny. I know I can be a jerk sometimes."

"You've got that right." Bunny sighs and glares down at Jack. "I didn't want to tell the others because I was afraid of what they would say."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think? We're _Guardians,_ Frost. You're telling me that they wouldn't have something to say about that?"

"No, they didn't. Look, Bunny, I really _am _sorry that I outed you guys. I shouldn't have done it. But they didn't judge you at all. They were surprised, sure. But they didn't say anything bad about either of you. They're happy for you." Bunny sees the complete honesty in his eyes and feels a spark of happiness at the fact that the other Guardians didn't judge them. "And if you're worried about some kind of rule against having love affairs with adult believers, there is none. I checked North's book myself." Bunny laughs at that and Jack can finally breathe easier, smiling back.

"Well that's a relief." Bunny says to himself, and instantly Rachel's face pops into his mind, her eyes sparkling at him. "I miss her already."

"Yeah, I know. I bet they're at Sarah's house right now, getting wasted and gossiping about the size of our junk." Both of them stare at each other in rising horror before they scoff and shake their heads.

"Nah…"

x~x

"So what turns Jack on?" Sarah chokes on her margarita, making Rachel laugh and reach over to beat on her back.

"Sorry."

"You can't do that to me! I nearly _died!" _Sarah pouts when she recovers, coughing. "I don't know!"

"You guys _have_ had sex, right?"

"Of course we have."

"Well?"

"He loves my legs. I don't know why, but he's always touching them, even when they're covered." Sarah blushes as she remembers what happens when he starts touching her, and she quickly changes the subject. "What about Bunny?"

"Oh, he's an ass guy, for sure." Rachel rolls her eyes. "He's always staring at it and can't keep his hands off of it. Then again he loves my breasts, too." She bites her lip as if trying to figure out which one he likes better, and Sarah laughs.

"Well, I can see why!" She playfully raises her eyebrows at Rachel's form fitting sundress that clearly shows off her assets. "How does that work anyway?"

"Hm?"

"Well he's a rabbit! And he's technically always naked. Where…?"

"Oh! Have you ever watched animal planet?" At Sarah's confused nod, she continues. "Well it's kind of like a normal animal. It's in a little… um… uh…" The alcohol fogs her brain and she can't figure out how to explain it.

"A hidden compartment?"

"Yes!" Rachel squeals with a grin. "Exactly!" Sarah cracks up and they both giggle uncontrollably. They were officially drunk.

"How big is it?" Sarah asks between her giggles. Rachel sighs with a saucy smirk.

"Oh, it's big. But what's really impressive is how long and often he can go. It's like he's a horny teenager."

"I know what you mean. Jack once made a snow day just so he could hold me hostage!"

"Wow. Now that's commitment!" Rachel laughs.

"So… how long have you and Bunny…"

"Almost a year. You?"

"We were friends for a while before, but we actually got together like a year and a half ago." The blush on Sarah's face told her that there was more she wanted to say. "I just…" She shrugs and then focuses her eyes on Rachel's face. The older girl raises an eyebrow. "You're experienced right?"

"Kind of. I've been single for a long time so I just went the battery operated route before Bunny." Sarah lets out a surprised laugh before composing herself again.

"Well, we've been _together _for a while, but there's still something I… well…"

"Sarah, I'll give you any advice you need."

"Good. I mean, I know the basics, and we've gone pretty far. I'm not complaining. But I still don't know how to…" Rachel waits patiently as Sarah gets up the courage to share what has been plaguing her. "I want to know how to give Jack a blowjob."

"Oh, is that all? It's really easy! All you do is-"

"I know _how _to do it. But I don't know how to do it without choking." Sarah says, and Rachel grins at the simple question.

"_Ohhhhh!" _She immediately grins and shakes her head. "You just need to practice." Sarah stares at her in confusion. "Do you have any popsicles?"

"Yeah." Rachel hops up from the bed and immediately rushes to the freezer to collect some, along with another bottle of wine from the cooler. She hurries back and grins at Sarah's apprehensive expression.

"Okay, this is really easy. And these are even better to practice with than vibrators because they numb your throat since they're so cold." Rachel pauses in her lecture and glances at Sarah. "How does _that _work anyway? Is he cold all over?"

"Kind of. But not as cold as a popsicle."

"Huh. Well anyway…" Rachel tears the wrapper off of two popsicles and hands one to Sarah, who takes is and seems to inspect it.

"He's bigger than this, though."

"Well I'd hope so. But trust me, you want to practice on something small or you'll just make yourself puke."

"Ew!" They share a laugh and then Rachel sits back up.

"Okay, seriously. Once you master the popsicle you'll be fine. You just have to learn how to breathe through your nose at the same time. Now…"

x~x

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Of course I'm sure. I've been here like a hundred times." Jack leads Bunny through the neighborhood to Sarah's house. They couldn't stand it anymore. The mystery of what the girls were talking about was beginning to make them worry. Jack had been the one to suggest that they check in on the girls. Bunny had instantly agreed, but now he was reconsidering the decision.

"It doesn't look like anyone is home." He says, looking into the dark home from the yard.

"They're probably in her bedroom. Come on."

"I don't know, mate."

"Aw come on. What are you afraid of?" Bunny bristles at the taunt and hops past Jack to check in the windows. They continue to move around the house until Jack laughs in success. "There they are! They're just…" His face drops and he moves closer to the glass in disbelief. "Oh my _God!"_

"What are you gawking at-" Bunny's retort dies in his throat as he stands to look into the same window and sees the two girls sitting on Sarah's bed. Rachel is watching Sarah bob her head over a brightly colored popsicle and seems to be giving her hints before engulfing her own frozen treat in a manner that holds too much meaning to be innocent. "What the devil-" Both girls jump and look toward the window at his exclamation, and the boys duck with guilty and confusion expressions. Rachel runs over to the window and opens it as they take off, her eyes narrowing on their quickly disappearing forms.

"I see you, Bunny! Your furry little ass is _so mine _when I get home, you sneaking-"

"Damn it, Frost." Bunny glares at Jack's back as Rachel's angry voice becomes quieter the further away they get. "I _told _you we shouldn't have-"

"Oh shut up and run, Cottontail!"

"If I'm put in the doghouse because of _your _stupid-"

"You? What about _me? _Sarah's still mad at me for the last trick I pulled-"

"And it serves you right! I should never have let you convince me to come here. We should have just stayed in the Warren!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

x~x

"That was Bunny?"

"And Jack. Apparently their curiosity got the better of them." Rachel shakes her head before taking a nasty bite out of her popsicle. Sarah comes to the window and looks out, blinking at the darkness.

"I don't see them."

"Bunny knows to run when I use that tone. He'll be hiding out for at least a day." Rachel grumbles. Sarah laughs and finishes her popsicle as well.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this one. I can't believe they just saw that." She says with a blush.

"Don't let it bother you. If you do eventually get to that point with Jack you'll have to push away all embarrassment." Rachel says, closing the window. "Still… this could work to your advantage. He'll be picturing that in his head every time he sees you now. Nothing wrong with planting a little seed."

"I need another margarita."

"Agreed."

x~x

The next day the girls awaken with pounding headaches, surrounded by junk food carnage. They smile at each other the best they can and instantly trudge to Sarah's kitchen for some coffee.

"That was fun." Sarah says softly after half of her mug is gone. Rachel smiles and nods, sipping at her own coffee.

"Yeah. I'd almost forgotten how much fun sleepovers were."

"Yeah." They are silent for a moment before Sarah glances up cautiously. "We'll see each other again. Right?"

"Of course." Rachel assures her. "There is no way I'm letting go of a Guardian sister that easily."

"A Guardian sister? I like that." Sarah smiles, raising her arm. "A toast to the Guardians' Girls."

"May we never be parted again." They touch their mugs together and grin at each other, feeling their worlds open up to something new and wonderful. Even more than that, they feel a true kinship growing without the walls that they had been forced to build in their pasts.

**Author's Note: **Whew! Okay guys, I need you to be brutally honest with me. I know there are diehard Jack fans and diehard Bunnymund fans who don't really care about the other. So I need to know if I should continue to have their love lives intertwine, or if I should have them separated like before. This particular story is finished, it only has two more chapters and they aren't as long as this one, but I think they're a nice way to wrap it up. Either way, I need your guys' opinions! What do you like and don't like? What should change? I need inspiration, please! So review whatever you feel, I promise I will not judge you! Thanks for reading!


	2. Tattle Tale

**Author's Note: **And here we go again! This is kind of a flashback I guess. I wanted to write the part where Jack tells the Guardians about Bunny and Rachel. A little cute, a little funny. Enjoy!

Tattle Tale

Jack grins as he runs his hand through the glowing gold tendrils that float through the night sky. At his touch they burst into shapes and figures, manta rays and dolphins dancing around him. He had wanted so badly to spend the night with Sarah, but she had stressed that she really needed to study for her midterms, and despite his hardest effort to get her to set aside just thirty minutes, she had quickly shooed him out of her room and told him to come back that weekend. He had been quite disappointed, but knew better than to test her patience.

Sandy just smiles as he continues his job of creating dreams to keep the children's wonder alive. He didn't mind when Jack tagged along. It was actually kind of nice to have the company. They continued to float amongst the golden strands, Sandy mostly focusing on his job while Jack just fooled around. Jack flies around lazily, making frost on electrical lines and windows as he goes. He wasn't really paying much attention until he passed a window that had a similar silhouette moving in the darkness.

He pauses and moves closer to the window, balancing on the sill. His eyes widen as he takes in the sight of two figures moving together on top of the bed. One is most definitely a woman, but the other is larger and lean with protrusions that were incredibly familiar and obviously not human. Jack's mouth drops open as the two figures meld into one sensual shape, completely unaware of their audience. _Oh my God! _His shock soon turns into amusement and he laughs outright, gaining the attention of Sandy.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Jack exclaims. "He gave _me _a hard time and he's got his _own_ side action!" He immediately creates a snowball in his hand and moves to throw it at the couple when Sandy grabs the hood of his sweatshirt and pulls him away from the window. Jack flounders for a moment before he turns to look at the Sandman, who has a slightly worried but completely stern look on his face. He shakes his head and glares at Jack, who just gawks at the smaller man. "But Sandy, Bunny's in there and he's-" He breaks off when Sandy just continues to shake his head and eventually moves onto forcibly removing Jack from the apartment window. "Aw, come on!" He then notices that Sandy is looking somewhat guilty, and he stares at him before his eyes widen once more. "You _knew _about this?" The smaller man just continues to push Jack away with unyielding force, but the damage has been done. "No way! Do the others know?" Sandy's eyes are now begging Jack and he raises a finger to his lips to create a "shush" motion, and Jack just shakes his head and grins. "Uh uh. He's given me enough grief since I joined you guys. It's payback time!" He takes off toward the Pole with Sandy in hot pursuit, grinning to himself. While he had kept Bunny from telling the others about Sarah, it hadn't stopped the knowing smirks and hidden threats. He had been getting tired of Bunny's attitude since they first met all of those years ago, and he finally had a way to get back at him. When he gets to the Pole he immediately finds North, who is ordering around some elves. The older man sees Jack come in and smiles widely.

"Ah, Jack. Long time no see."

"Hey North. So guess what I just saw-" Jack is cut off by Sandy knocking him clear out of the air and tackling him to the ground, shaking his shoulders roughly with a glare.

"Sandy! What is going on?" North shouts with a confused frown. He moves to pull him off of Jack, but Sandy continues to warn Jack silently to keep his mouth shut with angry sand figures above his head. "Jack?" The white haired boy sits up once he is able and feels a moment of hesitation at Sandy's truly angry expression. He had obviously known, and had been keeping the secret for Bunny's sake. Jack briefly wondered how long he had known about it, and if he should just keep his mouth shut. But the devil on his shoulders was shouting at him to just say it. Still… maybe it wouldn't be right. Bunny's smirking face pops into his head, the way he was mocking him when he had caught Jack that night, and he grins and stands before looking to North.

"Guess where Bunny is tonight?" He asks wryly, and the older man just continues to watch him in confusion, trying to keep Sandy from escaping his grasp and pummeling Jack. "He's with a woman. In a _very _non-Guardian way. We saw him, didn't we Sandy?" North's eyes widen and in his shock he lets go of Sandy, but the golden man just continues to glare at Jack, sand steam shooting out of his ears.

"He is with a woman?" North echoes, and Jack nods, feeling on top of the world. "Who is she?"

"I have no idea. But they looked pretty friendly if you know what I mean." Jack says with a smirk.

"Bunny _has _been acting strange lately. He seems almost… happier." North says aloud to himself. He brings a hand up to stroke his beard for a moment, trying to imagine if Jack's words were true. It certainly made sense. If the couple had been together long enough to be intimate, then Bunny had been keeping them all in the dark for quite a while. It was amazing to think of the rabbit as having the capacity to love someone that much, but it was even more amazing to consider that he had an adult believer. That thought makes North pause in his musing and he stores that little bit of information away before turning back to Jack. "This is good for him. He deserves to find love. As long as it does not interfere with his duties, we will not step in. That means you, Jack." He points a finger directly at the boy who pouts with a groan but nods in compliance. While North wasn't officially the boss, he certainly acted like it, and Jack knew better than to argue with him.

Sandy sighs and crosses his arms over his chest, still not happy with Jack for outing Bunny. He had promised the rabbit that he would keep his secret. It hadn't even occurred to him that Jack would see them while they were out that night. He felt somewhat responsible but was thankful that North was being so reasonable about it.

"We will not say anything to Bunny. He will tell us when he is ready." North says pointedly, and Jack feels as if it is for his benefit. Obviously there is something not being said; that Jack shouldn't have even said anything. He feels a moment of shame before North is smiling again. "I have to say it is very surprising. But good, very good in fact." He has a small twinkle in his eye and turns to look at the moon through the skylight. His smile widens and he seems to share a secret with Manny before turning again to Jack. "Now go on along, Jack. People need ice." Feeling abruptly dismissed, the boy twirls his staff in his hand before taking off. North watches him leave before turning to Sandy, who just sighs. "Sandy?" The smaller man glances up at him curiously, and North winks at him. "You knew about this?" Sandy nods which just makes North laugh. "And?" Sandy pauses before creating a heart above his head with his sand, and a grin slowly appears on his face. North just nods and moves over to the globe, inspecting the lights. "Bunny is lucky, indeed. An adult believer…" He moves around the globe and focuses on a particular light, and he stares at it for a moment before chuckling. "I wonder how she managed to do it." Sandy stares at North in confusion before just shaking his head and beginning to float off into the sky to continue weaving his dreams. "Goodnight, Sandy."

North continues to smile as he watches her light flicker. _Ahh, Bunny. She always was a special one. However… _His eyes dart down to another light very close to Rachel's, glowing just as brightly. _Don't get too comfortable, Jack. Bunny isn't the only one with a secret…_


	3. An Honorary Christmas

**Author's Note: **I decided to post up two chapters today because I feel bad for not updating yesterday and they're both pretty short. So this is the end of this particular story, and I really really hope it's okay! I was going back and forth between this for days trying to figure out how to end it. I hope it's not a let down. Enjoy!

An Honorary Christmas

Sarah had always been up for trying new things in the bedroom, but when she saw Jack standing in her bedroom holding a blindfold, she instinctually got a little bit nervous. This instantly made him laugh and he shook his head.

"Not what you think. Maybe next time." She blushes and crosses her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

"Why are you here so early?" She had just barely had time to wake up and finish her morning routine before she heard him enter her room. He shrugs himself off of her wall and walks over with an excited grin.

"It's a surprise. Now put this on."

"Why?" She asks slowly, not trusting him one bit.

"I'm taking you somewhere. Come on."

"Is it far?"

"Yes." His eyes glance over her tank top and shakes his head. "You'll get too cold in that."

"Cold? Jack, it's almost eighty degrees outside." Sarah stands there completely confused as he goes through the pile of clean laundry on her floor. It was quite warm for the middle of June, so she had no idea what he was talking about. He doesn't answer her, just makes a sound of triumph when he finds a somewhat thick sweater, and moves toward her to begin putting it over her head. "Jack!" Sarah grumbles as she tries to push it off, but he is persistent and soon she is overheated and cranky. "Jack, it's too hot! What on earth are you-"

"It's more like _where _on earth. Put this on." He shoves the blindfold toward her and she finally snaps.

"No! Jack, I don't know what's going on, but-"

"Just trust me. Now where's your snow globe that North gave you?"

"In my drawer…" She watches him go for the clear orb and then he's back at her side, this time with an arm around her waist. She gasps and grabs onto him, knowing what's coming next, and in seconds he is shaking it.

"The Pole." Jack says, and her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Wha?" He grins at her with a twinkle in his eye, and then he throws the orb onto her floor and the portal soon takes them both away from her room in a vortex of lights.

x~x

Bunny hops up from his tunnel into Rachel's bedroom and his eyes immediately find her lying on her bed, a novel in her hands. Taking care not to get distracted, he focuses on the reason why he came.

"Hey, Bunny." Her tone is pleased but holds no amount of confusion. He rarely ever came in the morning. She sits up slightly, setting her novel to the side and gives him a questioning look.

"Hey, sheila. Fancy a little trip?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's a surprise." He smiles and hops over to her dresser, digging through it for something warm. He grabs a hooded sweatshirt with her university's colors and tosses it at her, ignoring her annoyed response. He then picks up the jeans on her floor and tosses them to her as well.

"Damn it Bunny! What are you-"

"It's very cold where we're going. Come on, hurry up." Rachel glares at him and stands from the bed, dropping the articles of clothing in her frustration.

"Look, I don't know what this is about but I am _not _just going to let you boss me around and-"

"I'm on a tight schedule, Rachel. Are you going to dress yourself or am I going to have to do it for you?" His smirk told her that he wouldn't mind either option, so she just scowls at him and pulls the sweatshirt and jeans over the underwear she had been lounging in. When she is finished, she straightens her ponytail and raises an eyebrow at him. "Good. Come on." He thumps the floor with his foot and his tunnel opens up, thoroughly confusing her.

"Wait-"

"Nope." He grabs her and pulls her onto his back before jumping into the tunnel, feeling her arms wrap around his waist. Her surprised scream as he runs through it at top speed makes him laugh, and he can practically hear the scolding he is going to get when they stop.

x~x

North waits excitedly in the globe room, his fingers fidgeting and his eyes constantly watching for where his guests would appear. He sees a portal of light appear and grins, signaling to Tooth and Sandy that it was time. When Jack and Sarah tumble through, and then Bunny jumps out of his tunnel a second later, all three of the other Guardians smile widely and ambush them.

"Surprise!" Confetti falls from the ceiling and elves are playing music happily to welcome the two girls, but while Sarah is wide eyed taking in the scene with a smile, there is the background noise of bickering. North glances over to Rachel, who is glaring heatedly at Bunny, her hands making fists at her sides as she practically growls at him.

"… ever do that to me again, I swear that hat in my closet isn't going to be the _only_ fur in my wardrobe!" Seeing Bunny, usually so tough and confident, almost cowering under her anger makes him snort in amusement and it causes the blonde to jump and look at him. Her eyes widen in shock and then eventually embarrassment, and she shrinks under the eyes of everyone, biting her lip.

_Oh God, just kill me now, _Rachel thinks to herself as she realizes that she had embarrassed herself in front of all of the other Guardians. North can't seem to hold in his laughter anymore and then he moves forward to scoop both girls up into a bear hug, both of them managing to smile at each other from under his arms.

"Welcome, welcome! Finally, everyone is together!" He says boisterously before setting them back down.

"What's going on?" Sarah asks, as Rachel is still sulking. Tooth flies toward them with a smile, her pink eyes sparkling.

"It's a surprise party for you! We can finally officially welcome you both to our family!" She says excitedly. She then moves forward to hug them both, and then Sandy is also on them, making happy figures above his head.

"Wow. Thank you, guys. This is amazing." Sarah says, her eyes starting to tear up at the thought. Now that she understands why they are there, she takes in the confetti and decorations, ribbons cascading in scallops along the walls and balloons floating around almost everywhere. The fireplace in the room was lit, and there was even a large Christmas tree in the corner. "Um…"

"We call it Christmas in July!" North laughs, and Jack shakes his head amusedly.

"It's June."

"Whatever! Important part is that you are here." Sarah smiles at Jack and he returns it. "It is very nice to finally meet you, Sarah."

"You too, North." She then turns to Rachel, laughing at the blush on her cheeks. "I'm sure Rachel is too."

"Rachel is still recovering from being forcibly removed from her bedroom and dragged through a tunnel at over two hundred miles per hour." She says bitterly and glaring at Bunny, who just rolls his eyes. She then sighs and turns to the other Guardians. "Sorry. This really is great. Thank you."

"I like her." Tooth laughs and grins at Bunny. "It's about time someone took you down a notch."

"Hey!" Bunny exclaims with a glare.

"Come on girls. We celebrate!" North puts a large hand on both of their backs and leads them to a table covered with food and deserts. Rachel immediately reaches for the latter, ignoring Sarah's smirk.

They all gather around the fireplace and share stories while they eat. Sandy had to leave a couple of times to check on his dreams, and Tooth had a fairy check in every now and then to make sure that all was well with the teeth collection, but other than that it seemed as if there were no worries in the world. Sarah wondered idly to herself if it would always be like this; so comfortable and almost normal. She and Rachel had seemed to find their places in the world. It had never felt so right. However, there was the question, "What if?" in the back of her mind. What if they grew older and the magic wore off? What if Jack and Bunny decided that they weren't so special anymore? There was always a chance that more adults could start to believe, and if that happened, the novelty could wear off… and then where would they be? She begins to frown at the thought, and feels Jack's hand brush against her chin. She looks down at where he is resting his head on her lap, and his eyes look concerned.

"You okay?" He asks quietly, but she can still hear him over North's laughter.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"It couldn't have been such a nice thought to make you look like that." Jack says, and she shakes her head and runs her fingers through his hair to distract him.

"It's nothing." She smiles and he nods but doesn't seem to believe her. Sarah tries to focus back on the conversation, realizing that she must have been out of it for quite a while, because now the topic was how much Bunny was afraid of heights.

"No way. Really?" Rachel smirks at him from her spot on her stomach, her ankles crossed in the air behind her. Bunny glares at her which only makes her smirk widen.

"Oh, yes. You should have seen him in North's sleigh." Tooth offers with a laugh.

"That was priceless!" Jack grins, and Sarah breathes a sigh of relief as his attention is taken away from her. She feels eyes on her though, and she shares a quick glance with Rachel. The look in her eyes says that she'll tell her later. "Bunny was screaming like a girl the whole time. Aaaahhhhhh!" He imitated him and the rabbit turns his glare to the Winter sprite.

"I was not."

"Were too."

"Who knew you were afraid of heights? And you laughed at my fear of spiders." Rachel pouts and he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I travel underground. Rack off."

"Oh?" At that her eyes light up with mischief and she sits up, turning to North. "Can we go for a ride?" The older man begins to smirk and instantly Bunny is shaking his head violently and he grabs Rachel's arm.

"No! No, we're not going in that death trap." He says with finality, but she just pulls away from him and grins.

"_You_ can stay here. I want to see the sleigh." She says, and North laughs and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course we should go! Sarah?" He asks, and the other girl perks up at the suggestion, a smile growing on her face.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." North nods and immediately calls for Phil to grab some extra coats.

When the girls are properly dressed for the elements and the sleigh is prepared, he leads them to the runway deep into the glacier. Sandy and Tooth offer to stay behind to deal with their nightly duties until they return, but Jack grabs Sarah's hand excitedly and leads her up to the reindeer.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"So cool." Sarah breathes, running her hand down their smooth coats and laughing when one snorts at her. Jack then helps her into the sleigh, and she settles in with his arms wrapped around her, grinning. Rachel is about to follow when Bunny is once again trying to talk her out of it.

"It's too dangerous. Just stay here and we'll-"

"Bunny, I want to do this. I might never get another chance."

"Yeah, because you'll be dead."

"Don't be so dramatic." She rolls her eyes and then turns to face him completely. "If you're really so worried, then come with us. You can keep an eye on me, then." That idea seems to terrify him even more and she smiles, running a hand down one of his ears. "I love you, Bunny. But you need to lighten up a bit. Here, I'll take the window seat." She then takes his paw in her hand and pulls him up onto the sleigh with her. He follows silently and sits so close to her that she is practically squished between him and the side. North climbs into the front and takes the reigns, his red cheeks seeming to become even more so as his excitement rises.

"Everybody ready?" The girls give a happy holler and Jack whoops with them. Bunny buries his face into Rachel's side, and she just laughs. "Off we go!" North snaps the reigns and the deer rear back slightly before taking off so fast that everyone is pushed back into the sleigh's seat. Sarah gasps as her stomach drops with the speed and they begin to move through the glacier's interior in a way that should be deadly. North is laughing over the wind in their ears and she grins over to Rachel, whose eyes are focused on the ice around them. When they begin to twist and turn to get through the tunnel, the screams start. Rachel can now understand why Bunny had hated the ride so much his first time, but she couldn't help but keep her eyes open to take in the sight. She had been honest, she didn't know when she would ever get the chance to ride in the sleigh she had dreamed of since she was little. She wanted to remember every single moment.

When they finally exit the glacier and are flying freely in the sky, Rachel stands slightly to peek over the side. Just as she catches a glance of the snow and ice below them, Bunny's arms wrap around her waist and pull her back down onto his lap. She lets out an annoyed sound and glares at him over her shoulder.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"You took me through your tunnel without warning. Now we're even." She says with a smirk, and he sighs. "Come on, this isn't so bad."

"It's awesome!" Sarah yells, also peeking over the side. Jack is right there with her, only he's on the side runner, not at all worried as he can just fly back into the sleigh should he lose his balance.

Rachel pries Bunny's arms off of her and laughs when he fails to bring her back into the safety of the sleigh. She jumps over to Sarah's side and raises her arms, feeling the wind push her back.

"Get back in here now!"

"Why don't you make me?"

"Sheila get back in the sleigh."

"No."

"For the love of-"

"You're not the boss of me!" Sarah laughs at their bickering and shakes her head, continuing to look at the amazing view below and around them.

North turns around to look at them and laughs to himself at their enjoyment, picking up the speed now that they were away from the glaciers. He knew this get together was a good idea. It finally felt as if they were family. And he knew in his belly that the family would never be parted. Because as they continued to fly through the air, the moon seemed to appear very bright and very close despite the time of day. It shines upon the sleigh with purpose, and suddenly both of the girls are caught up in Manny's gaze, feeling a change come over them. Their eyes begin to glow blue, and they stay completely still as statues.

"North!" Jack shouts, and the older man just waves off his concern, smiling. The moon continues to engulf them, and then just as suddenly as it came, they are released, the light disappearing. They both gasp slightly and shake their heads, and then turn to each other in confusion. "Sarah? You okay?" She turns to Jack who immediately puts his hands on her shoulders, checking her over for any harm. Bunny silently does the same to Rachel, who tries to wave him off.

"I feel… I don't know…"

"Alive?" Sarah asks quietly.

"Well of course you do." Jack says with a concerned expression. "Did you two just get brainwashed or something? What's wrong?" Both girls stare at each other again before smiles grow on their faces.

"I think we were just made honorary Guardians." Rachel whispers, and Jack and Bunny stare at her for an explanation. "Manny just welcomed us. And wished us well…"

"… For eternity." Sarah finishes, and she giggles, her infectious disbelief and happiness causing Rachel to join in.

"Is that possible?" Jack asks, his eyes wide.

"North?" Bunny calls to him, but he just nods from his spot at the front of the sleigh. He had done some research after hearing about Bunny and Rachel, and deep inside of his book where no one else could find was the answer he sought out since he had realized how their love would affect the other Guardians. They were the first adults to believe, and would probably be the last. Therefore he had done all in his power to make sure that they would not be lost. North looks up to the moon, and grins. _Thank you, old friend. _

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed. I hope you guys enjoyed this story.

Also, I want to say that I will be publishing a new story soon. I am happy to announce that I have temporarily set aside the one-shots, and have conquered my fear of full blown stories. The creativity fairy just paid me a visit and I had a 48 page story written in a few days. Amazing, right? Anyway, it's a BunnyxOC and it's a little darker than these, but it's absolutely one of my favorite stories I have written in my entire fanfic writing experience.

So if you're looking for a steamy, action-filled, more adult oriented world of Rise of the Guardians, keep an eye out for **"A Fine Line"** in the next couple of days.

Finally, I wish good luck to all of you going back to school in the next couple of weeks. I just got back to college and I already feel like I'm going crazy. I wish you all well and thank you again!


End file.
